Arcane
Arcane are a variant of mage whose powers come from or are enhanced by infusion with arcane power from an external source. The power they gain solidifies into their being, and is passed on to future generations. Imbued Arcane Exceedingly rare, a full Arcane is born when a mage comes in direct contact with a huge quantity of arcane energy, so much that it solidifies into their being. How this happens is unknown. This has only been observed to occur among human mages, and hasn't happened in centuries. Most Arcanes now are descendants of people who were infused this way. (Part) Arcane These are mages who have an ancestor who was imbued with Arcane energy. It impacts their magical affinities, and results in some childhood struggles to control it, sometimes with disastrous consequences. If they survive their own childhood, however, they can live to 200 years. In Magical Society Arcanes are a pretty unknown phenomena because they prefer to keep to themselves. Some magical researchers and academics are aware of the phenomena, though it is rarely discussed and certainly isn't street knowledge. An Arcane looks human and for all intents and purposes, is human; they simply have a twist to their magical blood origins that is purely arcane energy. All magical children struggle to gain control of their powers, often manifesting bursts of magic. Among the Arcane, these bursts are often violently destructive, however, manifesting as concussive forces of raw energy that can punch through walls and flatten rooms. Due to this and some altercations with other mages in the past, many Arcane prefer to raise their families in seclusion, as some societies would lock them up or test upon them to try to extract or share in the power of their blood. Young Arcanes are usually given talismans from their parents to help control their powers until they can control them themselves. Wards are also engraved into their homes to help redirect or buffer against kinetic bursts. They do not tend to talk about it outside of their family, and are encouraged to downplay the degree of power they cannot control. Many families bear a fear that they will be collected by the Ministry (or other evil wizards) and tested on for the rest of their lives, though whether this has occurred or not is unknown. If an Arcane chose not to control themselves, society wouldn't let them live in public for long due to the destruction they would cause, just like any other mage who started flinging fireballs around town or causing earthquakes or blasting out the windows of every building in a city. Abilities All Arcane are powerful spellcasters due to the enhancement of magical energy in their blood lineage. * All Arcane have an affinity for kinetic or arcane magic and energy manipulation. They often struggle to control this until they are adults. * Each Arcane often specializes in one or two other spell branches, such as elemental magic, illusion, telepology (mind magic), teleportation, plants, summoning, or enchantments. These specializations are often hereditary. * Like any other mage, an Arcane can also have other magical talents, such as shapeshifting, potions, wandless magic, or nonverbal spells. These skills are also often hereditary. The powers that an Arcane have can vary depending on who they're descended from and what their powers were. For a first generation Infused Arcane, it only magnifies the powers they already had, but later generations generally get the same abilities as the first one. Suggested Combat Spells: * Arcane protections: Magic Shield (1), Minor Deflection (2), Adv. Shield Aura (3), Deflection (4), Mass Shield (5) * Kinetic attacks: Magic Bolt (1), Knockback (2), Telekinetic Slam (3), Explosion (4), Greater Explosion (5) * Kinetic manipulation: Telekinetic Pull (1), Minor Haste (2), Gravity Well (3) * Other spells as hereditary affinities Food Arcanes aren't born with any physical differences from humans, but they eat more because they use more energy and have a high metabolism. Category:Species